The Last Goodbye
by annebaggins
Summary: A friend's letter... A not responsed love... a death for love.... A tender oneshot which talks about the hidden feeling of..... Check it reading the story! [ REVIEWS PLEASE! ] [ ENGLISH VERSION OF EL ULTIMO ADIOS ]


**Note of the author: All the characters belong JK Rowling. This fanfic is here just for entertain you. Rowling is the rich girl… not me xD**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The last "Good Bye"**

**Unique Chapter**

_That's truth. I can't lie to you. In presence of you I feel I'm naked. I can't hide anything from you because you read my mind as simply as you read an easy book. I can't understand why you do not respond to me. I don't know what to do. I hear your voice, I get goose bumps. I see your eyes and I can't help smiling. You are the one. You aren't with me because you have neither a whim nor self-interest. I know your friendship is sincere, but the distance is killing me. I wish I could be with you everyday… I wish I could see your smile, the brightness of your eyes, your pink lips, the gleam your hair has… That's the only thing is important to me. Besides, I can't do it. I wish I were rain, sun, wind and breeze. The rain could make you yearn while you're looking at me. The sun could tint your cheeks pink and I could imagine I make blush to you. The wind could play with your hair and you could not notice it. The breeze could touch your lips, your eyelids, your forehead, your neck… you could be happy and you could not realize it's me. I'm sure: if you know how I love you, how you mean for me… I know I have said it to you a long number of times. But I know you don't response to me and you love me as a friend. Without your friendship I'm dead, but that's not enough. I wanna be more than a friend for you. I want you… I love you… I desire you. How many times have I said it to you? Thirty four. I have counted them. You? You don't. I know you don't. Your heart belongs to someone else… you have confessed it to me. Saying he's an ungrateful person could be fair. He has your company, your advices, and your smiles everyday, and he just reply them with cynicism. He's ungrateful. How I wish I had them! You help him when you can do it, you give tender kisses and hugs to him and he can't understand how important they are for you. If he could pay attention to the way you look at him… he could realize your feelings. You don't look that way neither at me nor the other friends you have. I've never seen you give that look to someone else. I want you… I love you… I desire you… Visiting to you is a hard task. You know it. If I go to a place, I will be surrounded by a lot of people don't really know me. That's sad. Being a famous person means you haven't liberty. I hate my life if you're not with me. The days I wait your answer back are both eternal and short. I always read the old letters… and I read them again. The first one… This one… you accepted an invitation of me… It made me happy… It gave me hopes… It reminds me the day we went for a walk… together… the day I tried kissing you, and you moved away… the moment when I realized you never love me as deep as a love you… the moment when you confessed me even he didn't respond to you, you would love him forever and you would not be with someone else. You said you would conserve your hopes to death. It gave me an idea. I will do the same thing. I love you and I can't imagine my future without you._

_But he… I can't write his name, because he's my heart worst nightmare. He, who is good, ungrateful, good-looking, cynic, nice, jealous, fun, lazy, lucky (because he has your love), unfortunate (because he can't realized how he means to you)… he… he… he… I wish he did it when you received this letter… the way you love him, and you need him. I wish he had noticed he's the one is in your mind and he's the guilty both you cannot sleep for the nights and me can't do it too, because I know your pain. I want you… I love you… I desire you… I tell it to you just one more time._

_If you know how I wish I could write your name! It's very important for me… but writing it is prohibited although it is perfect and worthy of you…_

_To say good bye… what a horrible thing it is! I know my letters are short… but I swear I do them that way because them oblige me. If someone knows I write to you, your life would be in danger. And I would not forgive myself if you suffer because of my fault. I love you… I say it again._

_I want you… I love you… I desire you… and… I miss you so bad. Really._

_I have to say good bye. I want you say all I give them greetings. _

_I will read the old letters while I wait your answer back. I admire your calligraphy… and all of you. I have studied them to heart._

_Your sincerely friend._

---------------------------

- Are you reading that letter again?

- Yes… it makes me remember about a lot of things! –the woman said to her husband, while she was spilling a tear.

- I know it, but you don't have to overwhelm yourself because of this –he tried to comfort her.

- You don't understand! In the moment when I answered that letter –she said waving the parchment she was reading- the found who it was directed for… and he died because of this!

- I know it. I was there, with you. If it hadn't been for him, you would be dead.

- You know his friendship meant to me. He offered his support when I didn't know you love me… I did him suffer refusing him my love…

- He was your friend, you didn't feel love for him. You didn't love him. You always love me, and I thought you love him more than me… I put myself jeaulous…

- You're right. But I won't forget neither his friendship, nor the way he loved me. Although I haven't to seize to the past you have to understand me. Without this past I wouldn't be here right now, living the present… I wouldn't be planning my future with you. Now the only thing I have to be worried is about you. For them the past… that past which is not forgotten by me.

He kissed his wife while he caressed her womb, when two babies were growing (one male, the other one female). They were product of the unbeatable love between two ex college pals. After being together in that place for seven years they decided closing their friendship and giving way to the real feeling they had: love.

The babies will do important thing in the future. Le girl will have her mother's intelligence, the color of her eyes and the big incisors she used to have in her fourteens. The boy will be a great Quidditch player, he will we trained by his father and he will have his color eyes, his freckles, his laziness and his personal way to break the rules.

The fathers didn't come to an agreement about the girl's name. But when the knew they will have a boy too, the decision about his name was unanimous. He will be called Viktor, in honor to the person who had given his life in order to protect the person he loved of Voldemort.

Hermione Granger had married when she was twenty two years old, with the person she had loved in silence along all her life. That person who had loved her in silence too, because he was afraid she didn't respond to him: Ron Weasley.


End file.
